In response to the National Institute of Child Health and Human Development RFA HD-04-010, the Division of Neonatal and Developmental Medicine at Stanford University submits a competing renewal to participate under an agreement in the ongoing Cooperative Multicenter Network of Neonatal Intensive Care Units (Network). The Division has a long history of innovative basic and clinical research accomplishments, contributing to the understanding and management of diseases afflicting the neonate. This expertise dovetails with the Network goal of rigorous evaluation of treatment and management strategies used in the care of neonates. As a participant in the last three Network grant cycles, this center has proven to be a strong and productive asset, contributing extensively to study design, development, execution, analysis and result dissemination. Led by David K. Stevenson, M.D., the faculty includes an experienced team of board-certified neonatologists with solid research experience. For decades, much of the research conducted within the Division has been facilitated within a General Clinical Research Center (GCRC) with Dr. Stevenson as the head of the Pediatric Component. The GCRC continues to provide a milieu that encourages collaboration among basic and clinical scientists, fosters the development of new investigators, and maintains a nationally-recognized cadre of experienced clinical investigators. The many ongoing neonatal research protocols in the GCRC will advance the understanding of basic science that can be translated into improvements in patient care. Dr. Stevenson, the PI of the Developmental and Neonatal Biology Training Program, has a solid history of preparing neonatologists for careers as academic researchers. Several young faculty investigators are poised to take leading roles in the development and execution of Network protocols. The Divisions of Neonatal and Developmental Medicine and Maternal-Fetal Medicine have a long history of close collaboration resulting in the formation of the Johnson Center for Pregnancy and Newborn Services, with nurseries of the Lucile Packard Children's Hospital at Stanford providing services to approximately 9,000 infants per year. The Johnson Center's Behavior and Development Clinic provides follow-up and has a return rate of over 95 percent. In summary, the Division has the physical space, research resources, professional staff, and patient population necessary to qualify as one of the finest centers participating in the Network.